Fairy Tale
by starkidtw
Summary: They were meant for each other, but that didn't mean they were meant to be together. Angst. Huddy.


House fic : Fairy Tale

**Title** : Fairy Tale  
**Paring** : House/Cuddy  
**Author** : High  
**Rating** : PG  
**Summary** : They were meant for each other, but that didn't mean they were meant to be together.  
**Disclaimer** : Characters, not mine. Show, not mine. Don't sue.  
**A/N** : Thanks Amamda and Erin for betaing. Also, thanks **londonfan** for reading it first and telling me to finish it. ;) And I want to dedicate this fic to Angie and Gomes, thank you both for introducing House to me and for making me fall in love with Huddy. 

They were meant for each other, but that didn't mean they were meant to be together.

And that was the end of fairy tale of Lisa Cuddy and Greg House.

She knew it would end before it started, like she knew the happy ending was a lie when she listened to other fairy tales as a child. And she should have known it was a sign directed to her - a sign that she would never be happy, a sign that there was no happy ending for her because her life was anything but a happy fairy tale.

And that was why she knew it would end before it started - her and House – because there was no happy ending for them, either.

_She didn't remember how long she stood in the front of his home's door, she could hear the music, the music of piano he was playing. It was almost too sad and every note was heartbreaking to her ears._

_Just like us, she thought._

_Suddenly, the music stopped and his voice broke through her melancholy thought. _

"_You know, I can hear you thinking, even over the piano." _

_Before she could think of something to say, he opened the door._

_They didn't say a word for a while. They j just stared at each other like they were each other's shadow._

_And it was him who broke the silence._

"_Sad face doesn't suit you, Cuddy. If you're here to have hot sex with me, you'd better to get angry at me soon because we both know anger is one of these things that turn you on."_

_She should have slapped him._

_She should have slapped him hard and walked away._

_But she had to do this. She had to end this tonight, otherwise it would never be end and things between them would get worse - until they would destroy each other eventually._

"_This will never work out, House."_

_Those six words were heavier than she thought they could ever be and even though she rehearsed them repeatedly in her mind, it still hurt like hell to voice them._

_How could she let this happen? How could she let things go on long? How could she?_

_She was the one who should have avoided the spark between them. She was the one who should have said 'no' before walking away. She was the one who should have stopped it before it started._

_But that was the point: they were never normal. Things were never normal between her and House._

_It was like a curse - the more you don't want something to happen, it happens faster than you can even prepare to stop it._

_And that was the only mistake she made because she couldn't choose with whom she loved and she fell in love with House anyway._

"_If you mean sex, Cuddles, I don't think there's any problem why it can't work between you and me, since you long for my body and I'm your sex slave…"_

_She wanted to laugh at his sarcasm, and she wanted to kiss him hard and shut him up. She wanted to tell him what she said was just a joke and she didn't mean it at all._

_But instead of doing all of those things, she told him those words that she needed to say - those words she wished he could understand, those words that meant there was no happy ending for them._

"_We can't be together, House... we...this... will never work out."_

_She could hear herself tearing apart in her own voice. She could feel her vision blur; her eyes were moist with tears._

_House said nothing. He just stood there, staring at her. There were so many emotions in the deep blueness of his eyes - the ocean that made her fall in love with him when they first met._

_Anger, sorrow, heartbreak, betray and guilt._

_She knew she hurt him. She wished she could take those words back. She wished there would be a happy ending for themselves, but she knew they wouldn't be getting one._

"_Okay."_

_That was the word she didn't expected to hear from him. She thought he would argue with her. She thought there would be a huge fight and he would use his leg to make her feel guilty about her ending their relationship like this._

_So it was a relationship... it was nothing but sex to him, I was nothing but a fucking buddy to him, she thought._

_And she hated the heartache because it defined the weakness in her. It meant he didn't love her the way she loved him. But she would never let him know that she had figured him out and how much that knowledge hurt her._

"_I'll see you in the hospital tomorrow, Dr. House."_

_She didn't wait for his reaction. She turned away and left, because she would never let him see the tears she cried for him, for herself, and for the want of a happy ending that would never exist._

_She didn't know that if she had turned back to look at him she would have seen the same tears on his faces, too._

They were meant for each other, but that didn't mean they were meant to be together.

And that was the end of the fairy tale of Lisa Cuddy and Greg House.


End file.
